fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Heroes of Order- Prologue
Long ago in the land of Albion there was a heroic man who had vanquished the evil being known as Jack of Blades and saved Albion along with its people from his destruction. This man was a member of an academy that trained the gifted people of Albion with unique power and skill. These people were known throughout the land as Heroes who were the protectors of peace in all of Albion. They roamed the land protecting it's citizens, fighting the most feared criminals and beasts known to mankind. They were idolized and beloved by the people of Albion. It has long been since Jack of Blades had threatened the land and Albion was finally at a time of peace. However, even though the academy known as The Heroes Guild was continuing to train more Heroes increasingly, there was no more serious threats to Albion for the Heroes to protect its people against. As the years went by, the number of Heroes were at an all time high in the history of the Guild, but some of these Heroes had become arrogant, corrupt, and were feared as well as hated by the people. Throughout the towns and villages these dishonorable Heroes were causing havoc and being menaces to society. It then came to a point where the citizens of Albion had started to organize in revolt against the Heroes. During this time guns were introduced into the Albion market and were used to hunt and slaughter all Heroes whether they were good or bad. As powerful as Heroes were known to be they were no match for the superior numbers and fire power of the newly formed mobs. Throughout the land chaos had broken out, citizens now forming vigilante militia mobs to hunt down any Hero they could find and even executing other citizens who even associated with a Hero. With the Heroes Guild now burnt to the ground, a small group of surviving Heroes and civilians managed to escape into the Guild Woods. One of those Heroes had parted ways with his wife and new born child after escaping the fires of the Guild raid as it was for their own safety, but he promised to find solace for his family while in hiding from the mobs. After almost two years of running and hiding by keeping a low profile, the surviving Hero thought he had found a place to live a new life for his family. Unfortunately just when he thought he found a place of peace in Snow Spire Village, he was discovered by scouts from a Hero Hunter Mob. The Hero, being unarmed and no gun of his own to fight off the scouts had no choice but to flee back to his home. When he did the rest of the mob had shown as he took cover in his house cellar. The mob had casted their torches to the roof of his house as it caught fire. Some of the mob members started to break down his front door as they violently kicked against it. It was in this moment The Hero knew he was doomed and that the end was near. However, in his final moments he thought he had saw his wife among the brutal crowd that raided his house. But, he thought he had been hallucinating as he refused to believe his own wife would betray him. Just then he heard the sound of his front door being broken down and soon thereafter many thunderous footsteps quickly rushing down the stairs of the below the basement door. The Hero had slowly lifted his head to find almost a dozen mob members surrounding him as he sat against the stony wall pointing their flintlock pistols and rifles straight at him. As the Heroes eyes met with the angered gaze of the nearest mob member standing in front of him holding a well crafted pistol, the Hero only asked in a saddened tone, "Why?" The mob member steadily pulled his face mask cover down below his chin with his free hand before answering. "To cleanse." As the mob member soon thereafter fired a round in the Heroes forehead instantly killing him. Another mob member spoke from behind him, "Sir, what of the wife?" The mob leader turned around and looked up through the basement window as he looked at the Heroes wife. She was held at gun point as tears poured down her face in remorse as she looked back through the basement window at the sight of her dead husband. "Kill her, she is no need to us anymore." He replied. "And what about the child and grandmother mentioned in the letters?" The mob leader had turned around with a slightly arrogant look, "We'll take our men and search the farm again. If not, they will be found one way or another. No Hero or their family can hide from us now." The mob members gave an assured smirk as they all looked to him. "We'll leave some men behind to cover our escape back to the main lands. Now come," he announced, "Lets go before the guards show up." As they quickly left the burning home. Heading 1